mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix
(real name [[Ryusei Hagane|'Ryusei Hagane']]) is a character in the Metal Fight Beyblade anime and manga. Appearance Phoenix is always dressed in a red pickle coat, reaching down to his knees. He also constantly wore a mask and wig to hide his identity from stalkers. He wears a black brown shirt and long pants for the time being and carries Burn Phoenix in his belt.In the manga,he wears a purple hat and a black robe with a golden drawing of a phoenix. However, from episode 49 onwards in the anime, he changes his appearance back to Ryusei Hagane, since his identity was revealed in episode 48. In Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion, he is often seen without his headband and wears a suit, first seen in the opening theme with Hikaru. Personality Phoenix is really Ginga's father as said in episode 48 when his mask is shattered by a crystal falling from the roof after the battle eith Doji. History Ryusei Hagane was almost killed in an explosion caused by Ryuga, he was then saved by Hokuto. Soon after he was fully healed, he became Phoenix to watch over his son, Gingka. But soon his mask was shattered and he was revealed to be Gingka's father, Ryusei. Synopsis In actuality, he is Ryusei Hagane, Gingka's father. He did not die from Ryuga's attack.In the manga, he found Burn Phoenix amongst the many rocks that were trapping him. He used it to free himself and he chose to come back as Phoenix (character) in order not to completely shock Gingka. He also wanted to remind him how Beyblade should be played 'while he was gone', which is why he crushed Gingka's Beypointer. To him, points do not matter, as only the spirit of the blader and the fun matter. While in a battle with Doji in the anime, he causes a lot of damage causing the glass ceiling to fall which shatters his mask. In the manga, he mysteriously appears at the Battle Blader tournament. He somehow has the ability to create new beyblades out of broken ones, as can be seen when he transformed Kenta's smashed Sagittario 145S into Flame Sagittario C145S. During the tournament, Phoenix makes thorough observations of both Kenta and Gingka's matches. At the end of the Battle Bladers tournament, he helps Gingka defeat L-Drago Battle Records *Note: Although Phoenix is really Ryusei in disguise, his loss to Ryuga in the episode 14 flashback does not count because he was not Phoenix at the time. Beyblades Burn Phoenix 135MS, Storm Pegasis 105RF. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Phoenix's Beyblade. Finishing Moves Burning Explosion : Phoenix's first finishing move is Phoenix first used this attack in Episode 33 (anime) & Burning Tornado Quotes Quote by Ryusei before he was Phoenix: "The blader's spirit!" Burn Phoenix! Fireblaze! Trivia *Even Phoenix is Ryusei, he has lost to Ryuga *Phoenix seems to have the same hair style as Spectra from bakugan.. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Anime Category:Villains